<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soap Bubbles And Memories by Sprinkledgalaxies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954254">Soap Bubbles And Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkledgalaxies/pseuds/Sprinkledgalaxies'>Sprinkledgalaxies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outside A Galaxy Of My Own [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pikmin (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, I NEEDED ADORABLE AND SAD DADIMAR OKAY??, Sadness, and dadding louie, because they remind him of his babies, cuteness, just....dadimar, listen I needed to write olimar dadding the pikmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkledgalaxies/pseuds/Sprinkledgalaxies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were allies, they were friends, but sometimes they were even more than that to Olimar. And under the soap and grime that coated them now they were a needed blessing, and a haunting curse to a mournful father’s heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outside A Galaxy Of My Own [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soap Bubbles And Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I decided to make “Outside A Galaxy Of My Own” a series instead of a multi chaptered fic (though some arcs may have multiple parts)!</p><p>Thought of this when I was bathing my little brothers, and it started out intending to just be cute but devolved into sadness. Oh Olimar, why can’t you just stay happy for me?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This planet was host to so many different terrains that Olimar never quite knew what environmental hurdle would be thrown at him, and as such he wasn’t always quite prepared either to face it. No, too many times had him stumble into a pool, scaling rocks, and even frozen snow.</p><p>It never seemed to matter what mess the pikmin found clinging to them at the end of the day either. When they slid down the tentacle like appendages of their onions the next day they were always sparkling. As the onion was a nest, he supposed that meant it was equipped to groom them as well.</p><p>That wasn’t always the case however.</p><p>“Damn,” the father cursed to himself in a panic as he barely managed to cling to the bark of the rotting log that had snapped under their careful feet. One hand was barely grasping Louie by the pants as they dangled precariously over a strange pit.</p><p>“The pikmin!” Olimar shouted in alarm as he stared down at a small group of wailing little pikmin desperately trying to keep themselves afloat in a tarry substance. Even the blues were sinking.</p><p>Instinctively Olimar blew harshly on his whistle with several sharp breaths, but while his little comrades desperately tried to reach towards him, they couldn’t free themselves. Even their little arms could barely wave in distress. A winged pikmin attempted to flutter over to its siblings, but after pulling uselessly the poor thing was only suctioned into the chaos of black taffy.</p><p>“No good.” Louie shook his head and let his whistle dangle again. “It’s tar, they can’t get out.”</p><p>Olimar turned desperately to his partner and then back to the drowning and sinking squad. The mere thought of attempting to turn his back on their faithful companions struggling to live and begging him was utterly inconceivable.</p><p>“I can't just not try.”</p><p>Puffing his cheeks in frustration at the rather expected answer, Louie nodded curtly and without a word, stretched his hand down to let the captain slowly lower into the pit.</p><p>Olimar could feel the disgusting, congealed substance begin to sink against his thighs but regardless, using a few rocks sticking up, he maneuvered over to the struggling pikmin.</p><p>Exhausted and slowly being consumed in the mass, the poor creatures couldn’t even reach out to him. Gritting his teeth as he strained against the pressure of the pit, Olimar extended his arm out and tried to scoop the pikmin into him. After several tugs, he managed to loosen them, and the terrified, filthy creatures took refuge on his helmet.</p><p>Louie grunted as he felt Olimar’s weight become even heavier. “This was a stupid idea.” But he knew his fatherly boss and he knew he never let anyone struggle without trying to save them.</p><p>Olimar was much more difficult to lift thanks to the extra weight on his head, but after a few complicated attempts the group was catching its breath back on shore.</p><p>“That’s my exercise for the day,” Olimar joked, gazing skyward and still feeling his head heavy with pikmin. “But it’ll be dark soon anyways.” The pikmin were practically glued to his head.</p><p>Louie fiddled the dial on the onion and their squad began climbing up the legs, sliding into the opening of their vessel. He peeled the five pikmin on his captain’s helmet and threw them at the onion’s legs.</p><p>Like one of those ‘splat’ toys Olimar’s son had at home, the poor creatures merely made a wet sounding splat as they hung there like velcro, bewildered. Neither explorer could resist a snort.</p><p>“This is a bit of an issue,” Olimar hummed as he watched the blinking, chattering little pikmin. Were it not for their unique shape, you’d hardly be able to tell which type was which, sullied under all the black goo. “The onion has to groom them. It can’t take them like this.”</p><p>Louie stared at the dirty pikmin and shrugged his shoulders. “Can’t do much…”</p><p>Olimar’s thoughts were already winding as he surveyed their environment carefully. The only thing nearby was a small pond, and that was useless...unless…</p><p>“What are you doing?” Louie’s eyes widened slightly as he watched Olimar pick up the messy pikmin and head towards the water. Judging by the way the critter’s eyes absolutely <em>bugged</em> out, the poor pikmin were wondering the same thing.</p><p>“Testing a theory…” Holding a confused yellow pikmin, Olimar sat down in the shallows of the pond. He had the creature propped up on his shoulder, its eyes staring the water down with trepidation. Olimar held it out and his soft smile gazed into its terrified expression.</p><p>“It’s alright.” He cursed the ever present language barrier between them, because being able to speak their dialect was exactly what Olimar needed right now. “You won’t get hurt, I promise you.”  The yellow pikmin’s chest rose and fell quickly, ears pinned back with pupils the size of a full moon.</p><p>As he moved to lower the pikmin into the water, it squealed in fear and folded its tiny legs up like a frog. When Olimar tried again, the frightened thing broke free of his hold and clawed up his arm to take refuge on his helmet.</p><p>
  <em>“Meeeep! Meeeeef!”</em>
</p><p>“That went well.” Louie’s normal monotone held a slight teasing to it and Olimar glared half heartedly back at his young charge.</p><p>The captain craned his neck to try and look up at the pikmin and smiled sadly when he saw it was shaking. “You’re alright, I promise.” He picked up the chittering leaf again and immediately it began squealing and scratching the air. “Hey-hey!”</p><p>Olimar lifted the slightly wet creature from the water with one hand supporting its back and with his other hand he cupped the pikmin’s tiny, delicate face with the care and experience of a patient father. “It’s me! It’s <em>me…</em>” Teary eyes gazed up at him earnestly and Olimar held the pikmin at eye level, hoping his tone at the very least could soothe where words could not. Although the pikmin was still visibly panicked, it appeared to be listening.</p><p>“It’s me,” Olimar repeated, his tone akin to the gentle fatherly one he used with his children (and sometimes Louie) when they were upset. “Come on, you know I won’t let you drown.”</p><p>But did they? Did they really? So much about the symbiotic relationship they shared was such an enigma. To this day Olimar still didn’t know why the pikmin followed him, served him, and especially laid down their own lives willingly, even knowing how many perished in his leadership. For all he knew the little thing in his arms was thinking he was planning on executing it!</p><p>Olimar moved his thumb over the yellow pikmin’s cheek, brushing away the tear that was there. The gesture seemed to be calming the little leaf’s shakes slightly and he smiled. “You willing to try?”</p><p>Although the pikmin remained understandably nervous, gradually its little muscles relaxed and eventually its tiny legs hung down. Olimar shifted the pikmin in his arm and held it in a partially cradled position in his lap. The moment blackened toes touched the water, the yellow pikmin squeaked, but a few gentle shushes from the Hocotation and it went quiet.</p><p>Olimar allowed the pikmin to sink down a little further, until the water line was just under the creature’s chest. Its eyes widened as it instinctively raised its head, visibly trying to keep its stem as far from the water as possible. Olimar cupped his glove carefully over the delicate leaf, leaving ample room for it to breathe, while being shielded.</p><p>The gesture was like magic, relaxing the pikmin almost instantly. Its ears flicked inquisitively and Olimar nodded. “It’s the stem,” he informed Louie. “That’s what happens, that makes sense. These creatures are sentient plants, and any plant can be drowned if it’s exposed to too much moisture.”</p><p>Louie walked out of the ship with scrub brushes and watched a dirty blue pikmin happily fling itself into the pond. “And the blue ones?”</p><p>Olimar waved a hand dismissively. “Well there’s always exceptions for every part of nature.” He was glad he didn’t have to fight with the blue ones. Although for the most part now the yellow pikmin was utterly compliant and even interested in the strange environment it was never safely able to be in.</p><p>Olimar smiled encouragingly over his shoulder at the tiny group of pikmin watching nervously from land. “Any of you comfortable being next?” Propping his pikmin on his knee he was able to reach a hand out to the small group.</p><p>A winged pikmin, grounded from the tar, stared at its siblings and back at the Hocotations. After a moment it came closer with an affirming chirp.</p><p>“Well, they’re certainly getting braver!” He rubbed his yellow pikmin’s cheek softly and felt something tug inside him when a soft purr was the response. “Louie, they like baths,” he practically gushed, trying to keep his smile from splitting his face. It was just so unexpected, so adorable.</p><p>Louie merely sighed and took a hold of the winged pikmin. “You’re gonna bathe them from now on.” It was a statement, not a question and that’s what made Olimar’s cheeks bloom a dark red of embarrassment.</p><p>“Of course not!” he barked with an affronted scoff, nearly jostling the little pikmin in his lap. “Don’t be ridiculous, Louie. We’re here on a mission, which I’m well aware of and what’s required of me. But, well, you know the scientist in me—I’m just excited with this new discovery!”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>The derisive hum only served to make Olimar redder and he instead turned his gaze to the yellow pikmin. Its chitters were that of amusement and curiosity and Olimar watched a tiny claw flick the surface and watch the water droplets. The Hocotation smiled and exhaled after a moment. “Well, time’s ticking away. We should probably clean them.” As tempting as it was to just sit there and watch their adorable antics.</p><p>“Guess so. Got the stuff.” Louie had a bucket in his hand with various sizes and textures of brushes. He also had a liquidized soap. He flopped down into the water and squirted some soap out onto one of the brushes.</p><p>“Louie wait, we don’t know if their skin can tolerate that!” Olimar exclaimed and winced as the sanitized sponge slapped lightly down onto the yellow pikmin’s tiny arm. He anticipated a pained cry, but while there was a surprised squeak, the little creature was only confused. Its small claws rubbed along the peculiar, slimy substance with a croon.</p><p>“Well, it doesn’t seem to be burning this one.” Olimar chuckled as he watched the chittering little thing play with the soap on its hands. The goopy substance mingled with the surface of the water, creating foam. Olimar had to bite back a laugh as he watched the yellow pikmin’s eyes dilate as wide as a cat’s upon seeing the first of the soap bubbles float upwards.</p><p>The little yellow pikmin’s chatters became far more excited after a series of entranced noises. It was now standing in his lap and attempting to reach up and catch one. The slowly setting sun reflected on the kaleidoscopic surface, and the array of colors encased inside made the pikmin want it more.</p><p>“This isn’t playtime, you know!” Olimar told the pikmin, but by now he couldn’t help but laugh. Even the winged pikmin sitting in Louie’s palm was making grabbing hand motions.</p><p>Perched on his knee with surprising bravery, the yellow pikmin jumped up and clapped the bubble. It naturally popped and the soul shattered expression on the poor little thing’s face could have made Olimar cry.</p><p>“They don’t work like that,” he informed the nearly tearful little leaf. “I know, my children made the same tragic discovery… You won’t be able to hoard these in a treasure pile I’m afraid.” But with the copious amount of soap now in the water, the bubbles were doing a swell job at hoarding themselves into a pile!</p><p>By now this unexpected development and a sight that none of the other pikmin had ever seen was beginning to attract the three dirty pikmin standing on land. They made impatient little hops and noises until a grumbling Louie walked over and tucked them under his arm.</p><p>“Whoa!” Olimar was almost too late to snatch a brave little red pikmin that literally leaped off Louie towards the bubbles—and subsequently—the water. “I think we’ve transitioned from being fearful of baths to being <em>fearless</em> of baths a little too quickly!”</p><p>“Your idea,” Louie reminded him as he sat in the shallows and began to carefully scrub a rock pikmin in his hand. It cooed and its eyes followed a trail of bubbles that floated upward.</p><p>“And your fault for bringing in the bubbles!” Although he knew soap was more than a necessity for this type of filth. “But at least they’re enjoying it.”</p><p>The original yellow one still in his lap strained its tiny arms to grab at the foam, and chuckling, Olimar scooped a mound towards the creature. “Oh fine, I’ll indulge you. You want to see something funny?” Abruptly and carefully, he shoved a handful into the little thing’s face. It squeaked and twitched around its cheeks, staring up at their leader. </p><p>“It’s a bubble beard!”</p><p>The yellow pikmin was only confused for a moment before its eyes narrowed with a mischievous sounding chitter. And before Olimar realized it, a sizable splash of water had slapped into his helmet, making him flinch. Louie snickered and the red pikmin on the Hocotation’s other knee repeated the motion its sibling had done.</p><p>“Ack!” He could hear what sounded like the pikmin giggling at him and suddenly Olimar found himself transported back to warm memories. Memories of a heated bathroom and far too many plastic and rubber toys. Their musical giggles, the gap between his son’s teeth, his daughter’s pruny, pink hands as she touched his face with soapy fingers...</p><p>“Captain?”  </p><p>Louie’s uncharacteristically soft and <em>concerned</em> voice broke Olimar out of his reminiscing, and that’s when he realized his young underling was a blur in his vision. Wiping his helmet from the water, Olimar felt a wetness spilling down his cheeks. That wasn’t from the pond, nor was the clench in his chest.</p><p><em>“Olimar?”</em> Louie’s voice was even softer and Olimar felt the small creatures in his lap lean against his slightly shaking chest. Louie stood up and walked over to the captain’s side. Completely out of his comfort zone, he didn’t know what to do, but he still felt himself laying a hand on Olimar’s shoulder and squeezing it. It was usually the fatherly captain doing such for him.</p><p>Olimar gave a slight sniffle and was vaguely certain he felt tiny hands rub his arm through his suit.</p><p>His hand lingering on his captain’s shoulder for a moment, Louie awkwardly stood back on his feet. “The sun is going down more.”</p><p>Somewhat embarrassed, the older Hocotation cleared his throat and stood, picking up the soaked and clean pikmin. “They’re practically shining now, we should hurry up and dry them.”</p><p>Louie merely nodded in agreement and shook off his boots as he fetched a large towel that was draped over the bucket of cleaning supplies. Olimar didn’t say much as he wrapped up the group, but Louie didn’t miss the way he swaddled the pikmin and held them much closer than necessary.</p><p>“I wish we had more moments like these.” Olimar’s almost...solemn confession broke the silent tranquility. Louie blinked slightly and looked to his boss, whose gaze was on the bundle of content and slightly purring creatures in his arms. The aching gnawing at his heart was barely lessened by the creatures cradled against him, but he was desperate to try and fill any part of the void that he could.</p><p>“Moments where we could just relax…” the captain clarified, watching the yellow pikmin as it played with some moisture on its fingers. “Where we can just sit here with them, get to know them. Maybe not have that sidetracked by instantly losing them to the jaws of any of this planet’s voracious predators.”</p><p>Louie’s lips pursed quietly and even his shoulders seemed to sag in agreement. He wasn’t sure if he’d bonded as strongly as his boss had to their squad, or even this planet, but he couldn’t deny he wanted a break. “More time to cook...sleep... Yeah….the pikmin.”</p><p>As Olimar’s hands massaged the tiny backs and shoulders of their pikmin through the fabric, Louie gazed through the trees to where some stars were already beginning to peek through the setting sky. “You know...I bet they’d like them.”</p><p>Olimar looked at him. “Wh-who?”</p><p>“Your family,” Louie said quietly as he looked over at the now sleeping pikmin. “Your kids. I...I bet they’d like them.”</p><p>Olimar’s mouth creased and he could barely hold back another round of tears. “Yeah...I think so too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>